The proposed project will conceptualize, develop, and validate a parent-delivered assessment and instructional program. This program will promote the successful self-management of childhood asthma by enhancing children's capabilities and inclinations to manage their asthma. Phase I will identify critical behavioral, cognitive, and affective outcomes which will serve as targets for assessment devices and instructional materials to be used by parents with their asthmatic children. Phase I will also be used to refine the disseminastion strategies for the system. If Phase I warrants proceeding with Phase II, the resulting assessment and instructional system will not only be suitable for promoting self-management of childhood asthma, but will provide a model for developing materials for other self-manageable patient conditions. The major steps in the overall project will involve (1) isolation of salient program outcomes for self-management of childhood asthma by an expert panel, (2) by-mail corroboration of the panel's recommendations by a national group of specialists in the treatment and/or education of childhood asthmatics, (3) development and refinement of administration and dissemination procedures for the system, (4) development, field-test, revision, and validation of criterion-referenced measures for each outcome approved by the expert panel and national review group, (5) development, field-test, and revision of the instructional materials to be used by parents with their asthmatic children, and (6) overall evaluation of the system. The final product of this project will be an attractive ready-to-use system which may be purchased by parents for use with their children. Because data regarding the system's effectiveness will be available, it can be recommended with confidence by physicians and hospital educators to families of children with asthma. Commercial vendors will be able to distribute these materials, for profit, to parents of asthmatic children.